


Hunger

by hullabalxo



Series: The Dorian Universe [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullabalxo/pseuds/hullabalxo





	Hunger

"Guys, I'm going to get some pizza." I informed, "Do you want something?"

Dean, without moving his head from the computer, muttered: "Get me some pie," and continued with whatever he was doing. Sam came out of the bathroom, with his hair still wet and picked up his jacket.

"I'm going with you, I need to return the registers to the police station." I nodded as he grabbed the files and we left the crappy motel room. It was getting dark already, even when it was barely 18:30 of a cold Saturday.

I left Sam slightly behind as I walked towards the driver's seat, when I heard him struggling out of nowhere. I tried to turn around to see what was happening, but everything went black.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voices in the distance woke me up. Instantly, I noticed that my body was asking for food, but not human food; I needed a heart. I was fine before blacking out... How much time had happened?

"Sean said 'two humans', and there, as far as I know, is only one human." Somebody said. A guy.

"I know, I know! What do we do?" My arms felt numb and I realized that was because I was hanging from them. _Carajo._

I tried to look around without dragging attention to myself, but my eyes were blinded by the light of day.

"We wait. If the other human is also a hunter, they'll come to rescue these two."

 _Two_? Oh, shit! Sam! I searched the place with my eyes, to find him, tied up like me, on the opposite side of the room. He was still asleep, according to his heartbeat and breathing.

"Shh! She's awake!" Said the second voice, a young and sweet-looking girl. I couldn't focus my sight enough to see the man's face.

Suddenly, it all made sense. We were hunting a vampire nest, and when we found the place we thought they were using, we decided to wait until night to check it out. And then Sam and I went out to get food.

 _Food_. I need to eat something. I need to calm the hunger inside me, or things would get ugly. Really ugly.

"So, you're up? Awesome. Can you wake up your friend over there? I need to talk to him". I growled as a response. He sighed, annoyed. I did my best to try to see his face, but my eyes directly refused. The big question is, was it caused by the hunger or did they drug me? "Listen, kid, I'm asking you to _call his name_ until he wakes up. You can be a nice girl and do it, or you can keep trying to piss me off and he'll wake up with you screaming in pain." A shiver went down my spine. Play smart, Ness.

"Sam" I called. My eyes burned from the light so I closed them, feeling weak. "Sam." I insisted. He started blinking slowly, trying to adapt to the light. His face, unlike mine, wasn't directly hit by the sun, so he identified me pretty fast.

"Ness?" His eyes went to the vampires in front of us. He scowled at them, trying to remember what happened. "Who are you? Where are we?"

"Sam, right?" My eyes slowly started to adjust the light, and I finally could see my captor. "I'm curious, are you aware that your friend here is a monster like the ones you hunt?"

I looked at the man, furious. Yes, Sam knows, but there's a code that we have to follow. We can't just expose each other, especially when there's a hunter in the room.

The man felt my stare and turned his face to my direction, smiling. His defined eyebrows made an expression of 'oops', and looked back at Sam. His short brown hair, with a military-like cut, got moved by the wind that suddenly came inside the room. He looked around, searching for the source of the movement and relaxed when he noticed that it was only her companion, who had walked out of the cabin without saying a word.

"Cause, well...", he continued, talking to him again, "I was meant to take two humans- and I only have one. Which means I've failed. You see my problem here?" Sam frowned, without saying a word. The vampire sighed, annoyed, and got a step closer to him. "Where is the other human?", he asked.

The Winchester didn't answer, looking at the monster in the eyes, without a blink. He held the glaze in return for a couple of seconds, but he lost his patience and walked to a table I hadn't paid attention to. There, he had weapons, two bags and an empty bottle of whiskey.

The vampire picked up a small blade and walked right to where I was. With an expression of boredom, he placed it on my right shoulder and cut. I recognized it instantly, the burning pain; It was pure silver.

A scream of agony escaped my throat as he dragged the knife down my chest, not deep enough to kill me.

"Ness!" Yelled Sam, scared. The man froze for a moment, and then he turned his neck around to see Sam's face. "I'll kill you!"

The man shook his head in disbelief, ignoring the threat and trying to focus, even when his surprise was all over his face.

"How did you call her?"

Sam looked at me, doubtful. He was asking for an explanation- something I didn't have.

" _You_... Are Ness Dorian?" He asked, with a soft expression of disappointment and shock in his face. I swallowed hard. I'm not the most loved monster around, if you know what I mean. "You?" Confusion turned to laughter and the next thing I know is that the vampire is laughing at my face so hard that he needs to hold to the table not to fall.

I tried my best not to feel insulted and to start looking for a way out, like Sam was, but I was way too offended.

"I am Vanessa Dorian. What's so funny about it?" I said, upset. The man did an effort to stop laughing and looked at me, entertained.

"Well, there are some rumors about you, y'know? And Mia is always-"

"You work for Mia?" I interrupted. Sam looked at me, confused. He had heard the name before since I moved to the bunker with him and Dean, but I always tried to make her sound harmless. Until I needed their help, at least, I was planning on not mentioning her. They could use a break from evil masterminds trying to control/destroy the world.

"I don't _work_ for her, idiot," Said the man, annoyed. "But I'll follow her when she rises."

"Ness, what is he talking about?"

"I'm talking about Mia, the one who'll take us monsters to the glory we deserve." He explained, his eyes filled with hate glancing at me.

"Sam, I promise I'll explain everything, I-"

"Oh, no. No, you see," shut me up the vampire. "Mia wants your head in a plate. I don't know what you did to her but..." He laughed, cynically. "Boy, she sure hates you. And if you really are trying to stop her, I'll be more than happy to give you to her."

I noticed Sam was breaking the ropes in his wrists with a small piece of metal, and I tried to distract the vampire a little longer.

"You really believe all of her speeches?" I mocked. "She is not going to set anybody free, she just needs somebody to do her dirty work."

Offended, he looked at me.

"What could you know? You're running after those hunters all the time. Hunting us. _Killing_ us." He remarked the word. "You are just as weak as any other human."

"Oh really?" I insisted, right before Sam sliced his head off using one of the weapons from the table.

The body fell to the floor, soaking my shirt with his blood.

He caressed my face for a second, and then started to cut my own ties. When I was able to move freely again, I jumped to his neck and hugged him.

I felt the pain from the cut in my chest and I stepped back instantly.

"Hey, hey..." He said, putting his face in front of mine. "Are you okay?"

I looked down at my chest. My shirt was torn apart because of the cut.

"Don't worry, only half of this blood is mine." I joked, making him laugh.

Suddenly, a cramp in my stomach made me curl in my feet. Sam kneeled in front of me, worried. He tried to grab my hand, but then he noticed my claws.

I could feel them growing in my hands and feet. I could feel my teeth growing and getting sharper. I could feel my eyes turning yellow.

I was not in control of my transformation, but I didn't want to stop. The Hunger was controlling me.

"Ness, talk to me. Nessie?"

His voice made me come back to reality. I looked at him, seeing his worried face.

"I'm sorry." I moaned "It's the Hunger. I need to eat or..."

"Don't worry." He smiled. "I've got you. You'll be eating in no time."

I wanted to thank him but a noise interrupted me.

"Grab the machetes. There are three vampires coming to us."

He nodded, serious. I stood in front of him, claws and fangs out. When they walked in and saw us, the girl from before jumped at me and tried to bite me, but I used her strength against her and threw her against the wall. A black man attacked Sam and before I could help him, I was dealing with my own vampire.

I felt my heart ache when I saw that the guy I was fighting was even younger than me. Poor kid, I thought, before separating his head from his body with my claws.

A shiver went down my spine when I saw what I had done. It was too bloody... But the regret left me suddenly, leaving me alone with my Hunger. I know it wouldn't satisfy me but... I kneeled, my arm slowly reaching the chest of the corpse...

"Ness! Come on, we gotta go!"

Bam, back in control. I knew his voice soon wouldn't have any effect on me, and that scared me.

"Get the keys of their car, hurry!" I ordered, heading outside. He did what I told him and I let him drive. I curled up in my seat, aching. The sun was setting in the horizon. It was already night time when we left the hotel. My body demanded flesh, needed it, and I could felt it.

He started the motor, without moving his concerned look from my face.

I could smell his fear from miles away. Shit.

"Hold on, okay?" He said. The cabin we were in was in the literal middle of nowhere. We were surrounded by woods and nature, following the tracks of the car, and begging God to be close to the city.

Because I was barely holding it together.

"I can't do this to you," I muttered when I saw the road ahead. "Sam. Leave me here. Go and get food, I-"

"Ness I'm not leaving you," he said, convinced. "Hold on, we are almost there."

"So am I." The next thing he heard was the door of the moving vehicle opening and me jumping out.

"Ness!" Sam yelled, before stopping the car and standing out. I tried to walk away, but a growing part of me wanted to turn back and hurt him.

"Go back! I- I'm dangerous. I'm going to hurt you..."

"No, Ness, please," he insisted, walking towards me. I felt my eyes getting watery. It was almost too late.

"Sam, I'm begging you. If I hurt you, I would never forgive myself. Please leave, I-" A version of myself started whispering in my head, louder and louder every time: **Let go, Vanessa, just let go. Be who you are meant to be. Come on, you know that you been wanting it since you first saw him in that bar.** _No, no, stop it._ "Sam," I cried out when I noticed he was walking straight to where I was. One step back were two of his getting closer. **Go, Nessa! It's what you are and you can't change it! Stop denying it!** _I'm not going to hurt him. I'm not._

"Ness, it's okay! Come on, we got to go! We still have time!" Four steps away.

Three.

Two.

He hugged me and I hugged him back with all my strength. But I felt the claws growing again. I tried to pull back but I realized I didn't want to. **Eat. Him. Up.**

_Yes._

I threw him against the car. Before he could get up I went there and tried to bite him, but he dodged me. My eyes were yellow and my mouth was full of fangs. I wanted his heart so bad.

_No!_

I didn't stop. He fought back, being careful to not hurt me.

_I have to stop. I need to stop._

**Give in! You'll deal with the consequences later. Start all over in a new place. Enjoy this.**

_No_.

When I focused my sight again, I had my hand around his neck. I let go quickly. I tried to say something but my throat was on fire, so instead, I tried to get away from him. My legs weren't cooperating, so soon I found myself crawling. Sam, _finally,_ went back to the car- But to my surprise, he returned with something in his hands.

I couldn't see exactly what it was, because the closer he got to me, the harder it was to think rationally and then...

Then there was nothing.


End file.
